


Shut up and Dance

by Ellie_S219



Series: Destiel/Sabriel short stories [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: It's Dean and Castiel's wedding day, and Cas doesn't know how to dance.





	Shut up and Dance

"What do you mean you can't dance?" Dean asked his new husband, slightly worried. 

"I don't know how. I'm sorry Dean." Cas said suddenly interested at looking at his shoes. 

Dean smirked, "Is that why you've been avoiding me then?"

Cas nodded, and would never admit that he nearly squeaked when Dean lifted him. 

"Put your feet on top of mine, and you don't have to worry about a thing," Dean said holding Cas close so he wouldn't fall backward. 

Cas blushed and said, "Are you sure about this? It looks pretty stupid." 

Dean shook his head, "Sweetheart, it only looks stupid if they look at our feet."

Cas looked up, "We're at a wedding, and we're the people that just got married. Everyone's going to be watching us."

"You've seen your own face right? You're too good looking to have people watching your feet."

Cas laughed and watched as everyone around them faded away. It's not like they were really important to him anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave ideas for more fics in the comments.


End file.
